Vatila Vitini
by goblincore
Summary: Vatila Vitini is a very interesting girl.


I wouldn't read this if I were you, it's a Homestuck thing I wrote last night

Your name is Vatila Vitini and today is your Wriggling Day! Today you are celebrating your age of seven sweeps! You're douche bag lusus, turtle duck mom, is proudly planning your party, which you know only one troll will attend. You silently plot your lusiis death.

Wait, what's this? Oh, it's your collection of ducks and hammers! You like to personally call them 'your good and pure, totally not weird, collection', as most of your friends and your lusus thinks they're weird. It's totally not weird, and it's even more unweird that you have a favorite one, Mr. Hammertime. Totally not weird AT ALL.

While we're discussing your life in all it's glory, why don't we talk about your lusus? Ah, turtle duck mom, a good and fine lusus, but not fine enough for you. You were a midblood, for HIC's sake, and this was the best they could do? Some weird duck stuffed inside a shell with tentacles coming out the leg holes? You totally deserved better. TOTALLY. DESERVED. BETTER. But, enough about that blathering mess of terrible. You happen to live in a very appropriate hive for someone of your blood, a two story hive with a small basement in which you practice sparring. It was lined with fanworks of your ancestor, the great Traitor. She betrayed the court and HIC herself during the early rebellion, and when she was threatened with a culling if she didn't conform, she did what you happen to do best! Go on a rampage. It's rumored she slaughtered HUNDREDS of HIC's soilders before she brought to her knees by her long standing hate crush. His name is not something to speak in your hive, any one who does so either gets kicked out or happily, swiftly, and justifiably, is fed to turtle duck mom. He was someone you loathe, and someone your ancestor did as well. Oh well, enough about your hero and your all time arch enemy. You actually think he might still be alive…Again, it's just a rumor.

You're actually quite enamored with rumors, and make an effort to actively seek them out. When you find any other trolls, you excitedly ask them if they've heard any rumors, unless they're threatening or older, in that case you hide behind turtle duck mom. For a mess of a lusus, she is quite useful, but only for those times! You very much are not fond of your lusus, even though you feel as if you should be. After all, she did raise you, but she's also the cause of many (accidental) scars from where her tentacles broke the skin during a cuddling session.

Even though you hate your lusus now, unknowingly to you, when you start your game of SGRUB, she will die and you'll find yourself sobbing furiously over her corpse, clutching that shell she'd let you chew on as a wriggler and begging someone, anyone, to bring her back to you. They never would though, you knew that, there's no one looking down on you! You're quite proud of your look on higher beings, which is that they are nonexistent. They're just useless pawns created by that blasted witch HIC to further control you and the other trolls, and you weren't buying into it! Not one bit, nope nope nope!

You should probably explain your views on HIc. Your ancestor is your hero, and she's everything you long to be! She's said study the stars, just like you! You heard that the reason she was ever in HIC's court was because of her knowledge of the stars, and her ability to map them and recognize them with a simple glance. You think it's a bit over exaggerated, but you believe it anyway! You got off track though, you hate HIc because of how she treated your ancestor! With such arrogance and such command, which she had no right to use with someone as brilliant as your ancestor, empress or not!

You believed this with your entire heart, you were only semi-loyal to the spectrum that binded you to your insufferable lusus, you felt as if you were above lowbloods, surely, and beneath highbloods (only to an extend, of course, if one were to try and insult you the wrath your ancestor bestowed to you would come crashing out in a flash), but you did not believe in mistreating lowbloods based on their blood, or giving highbloods better treatment. You highly believed in everyone getting treated the same, unless they earned better treatment somehow.

You're also kind of a huge douche though, and often treat lowbloods semi-badly because of their blood color. No one ever said you were perfect.

In fact, no one's ever said you were perfect, not even your best friend, favorite troll (besides your ancestor), and moirail. Lileh Mankeh, a wonderful, timid, bronze blooded troll who's lusus shed hair you happened to be allergic too. Cat mom was literally just as bad, if not worse, than your lusus. Back to Lieleh though, she was a previous flush crush that you had, but she turned down your advances by starting up a matespritship with the prickish violet blood you are 100% hate crushing on.

You forgave her though, completely and fully! She still cares for you, so why not enjoy her company before she dies?

Oh, now that you're thinking about it, since it's your wriggling day, why not change your appearance? You have really thick, black curly hair, but you wouldn't mind putting a green stripe in it, or maybe even some bows or horn add ons in your blood color? It'd be a nice change from your bleak, bland, and over all sad black vest over a grey long sleeve button up shirt, with torn up jeans because you honestly just that much of a complete and utter douche bag. Maybe, though, you would settle on making extensions for your horns. They were just little triangles, and not very dazzling. You wanted horns that fit your personality, intimidating, a bit narcissistic, maybe kind of cute.

Of course, the way to convey all those was to just give up and leave your prosthetic horns unfinished, like every other thing you try to build. Such is the life of a midblood such as yourself~


End file.
